


A Warm Heart in Winter

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Snowgoons, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: In the end, it wasn't about the snowgoon.It was about so much more than that.





	A Warm Heart in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Best read while listening to [this](https://youtu.be/_DF3j6c_FOc). 

It was the early morning after their wedding, otherwise known as the happiest day in Sebastian's life. 

As he got up to pull on his winter boots, he looked over at his new husband; for whatever reason, _he_ always managed to wake up right at six. Sebastian himself, on the other hand, ended up having to completely rework his usual sleeping schedule. As a result, waking up at five-thirty was a near-insurmountable challenge. 

But he managed to do it. Without waking the other man, he slipped out into the still fairly dark morning (though the sun was beginning to rise). For whatever reason, he let out a single laugh as he gazed eastward.

He almost wanted to kick himself, for going so long without really knowing what a sunrise looked like. He couldn't exactly look out of a window back in the basement of his mother's house. Besides often not getting out of bed until two in the afternoon, he didn't _have_ a window. 

Now, Sebastian could manage to appreciate the natural beauty. Before today, the only sunrise he'd recalled witnessing was the tequila variant. From what he'd heard, that was fairly popular in the city. 

The city. For so long, Sebastian had wanted to hop onto his motorcycle and ride there, and never return to Pelican Town. But it was thanks to a certain someone, the one he was now married to, that he realized how utterly preposterous that dream had ultimately ended up being. 

It was awfully pretty to stare at from a distance, though, especially from his favorite spot in town. 

Sebastian trudged through the snow, hearing it crunch beneath his feet. Save for a few sparse maple trees collecting syrup, there wasn't really anything else happening on the land. Looking about the near-barren landscape, he caught sight of the perfect spot to do what he intended to do. 

He'd remembered when the farmer first came to Pelican Town. He'd actually found him annoying at first; the man's insistence on talking to him and giving him gifts irritated him. In time, however, he sort of grew on him; he genuinely started to enjoy his company.

The free coffee was just an added bonus. 

...

Grabbing a hold of a few handfuls of snow, Sebastian packed it all together as much as he could. Once it was in a rough ball shape, he then began pushing it through the rest of the snow. Gradually, the snowball got bigger and bigger. 

It felt nice to be able to do this without being told by his stepfather to take it down. He could build to his heart's content. 

Sebastian remembered the first time Demetrius told him to get rid of his snowy masterpiece. It happened at the end of the first year since the farmer arrived. To Sebastian's frustration and anger, Maru didn't have to take down her snowman. Suffice it to say, of course, Sebastian refused to eat dinner that night. 

He ended up sitting in his basement, sitting and pouting like he'd just had his favorite toy taken away from him. Around that time, his soon to be lover was visiting the carpenter's shop to buy firewood. When he heard those feet coming down the stairs, Sebastian froze. He didn't really want to spill what he felt were insignificant troubles onto another person, especially not onto his newest friend. 

Even so, the farmer listened attentively, nodding and answering at the appropriate times. 

After that, one thing led to another. Then came the bouquet of flowers bought from Pierre's shop (going by Abigail's grinning the next time he saw her, she had something to do with it).

It was nice, knowing he was able to talk to someone else besides his usual closed circle (not that his pals Sam and Abigail weren't helpful, but Sebastian didn't always want to tell them certain things).

Soon, things led to that fateful night.

Sebastian had driven the farmer out to his secret spot, to show him the spectacular view. Of course, he had hidden motives for this. Said motives caused his nerves to become unstable; he actually had a hard time saying what was on his mind (or rather, in his heart). 

The things he said got his then-boyfriend to lift up the large pair of sunglasses he always wore (even at night) and blinked while making certain he heard him right. Then came the blushing, and the embracing under the moon, as cliche as that ended up being. 

That night, Sebastian ended up staying at the farmer's house. After an offering of coffee (which he liked) and pumpkin soup (which he  _loved_ ), Sebastian was sleeping contentedly in the farmer's bed next to him. 

Interestingly enough, it didn't end up escalating into sex; the farmer said to Sebastian that they would do that when they were _both_ ready. 

...

In the present, Sebastian had finished with the snowgoon's body, and was now working on the head. A few yards away, at the front of the house, he could hear the front door open and shut. A glance over in that direction revealed the farmer had awakened now. 

Six a.m. on the dot, just like always. 

The farmer looked out to see his new husband at work, and smiled. He then lifted up his hands and curved them into the shape of a heart. Sebastian was quite eager to return the gesture. 

A few weeks ago, the early morning of the Feast of the Winter Star, Sebastian was asked to arrive at the usual spot. This was odd, since usually he was the instigator of going there. 

The two of them had watched the sunrise, before the farmer told Sebastian to close his eyes and hold out his hands. It seemed like the farmer decided Sebastian was worth a lifetime of togetherness. 

Admittedly, he did give some reasons that enticed Sebastian to say yes (he didn't need to do computer programming anymore (unless he really wanted to), all the coffee and soup he could ask for, he no longer had to live with Demetrius and Maru). In the end, one reason stood out especially; the promise that the farmer would always take good care of him. 

It was obvious what Sebastian's answer was when he curled his fingers around that Mermaid's Pendant. 

The rest of the day, during and after the Winter Star festivities, Sebastian couldn't stop from grinning to himself about what he was hiding underneath his hoodie.

...

By the time Sebastian finished making his snowgoon, the farmer had stepped off the porch and come over to see what he'd been doing. 

Going by the grin spreading across his face, he very much liked Sebastian's project. Not to mention that Sebastian knew the farmer would never tell him to get rid of it. 

Now, the two of them wrapped their arms around one another, happy to be in each other's warm embrace. 

In the end, it wasn't about the snowgoon.

It was about so much more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's only July I don't care


End file.
